worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Orlovsky
Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky is a colonel in the Red Army who has fought in many ferocious battles, across Europe as well as in America. He is married to a Natasha Orlovska whom he constantly writes letters to and receives from. Orlovsky has proven several times to be one of the greatest Soviet officers fighting in the war. He gave Romanov orders to destroy the AA batteries in West Berlin before the invasion. After the success of the covert mission, Vladimir ordered the Berlin Wall to be destroyed and soon was among the first to invade Western Europe. He and his officers successfully decimated the U.S. army in West Berlin and any NATO presence. Because of this success the Soviets manage to take over West Germany, Denmark, and as well as any other countries aligned with NATO. During the invasion of the United States he was task with pacifying the captured territories. Personality Orlovsky is shown to be a calm man who knows how to control his emotions during war. He is very sympathetic and seemingly has a good heart. Orlovsky seems to have much love for his country and seems to follow whatever necessary option there is to achieve victory against his enemies. However, he is not a communist hard-liner such as his nephew Malashenko and other die-hards in the Soviet Union. He is realist in that he chooses what is the more sensible option and knows when the situation is hopeless. For instance, during the latter weeks of the invasion of the United States, he begins to realize that taking the country is impossible due to fierce resistance from the U.S. military and as well as die-hard guerrillas that never seem to stop fighting the invaders - no matter how many casualties they sustained. His closest friend is Lebedjev, a commissar who acts as an intelligence advisor for several operations. He tends to try persuading his friend to think for himself rather than letting the Party do the thinking for him. Orlovsky is also outspoken as he tends to risk his career as he speaks how he really feels about the invasion of the United States. He makes it very clear that he believes that the Soviets do not belong here. Orlovsky also shows respect for his enemies as he does not mock them of their resolve. Rather he is cautious of the enemy and chose to rely on intuition rather than military intelligence given to him, since the intel has proven to be constantly faulty. He also has disdain of the killing of civilians and ordered his men to not, fire on or harass the civilians. Many times he's shown frustration when his nephew Malashenko talks the idea of executing civilians after the guerrillas ambush his men. After the capture of a guerrilla leader, he had to stop Malashenko from defying orders by attempting to killing civilians in a barn for aiding the fighters. Death After the defeat of Cascade Falls where many Soviet soldiers lost their lives and the destruction of at least 4 armored divisions. Orlovsky decided that their time in America had ended and that the only sensible thing to do was return home. Captain Malashenko was infuriated at the idea and even called him a traitor to the Soviet Union. Orlovsky argued that even if the Chinese landed in Seattle, the Americans would never allow them to fortify and would simply launch a nuclear missile to destroy them - akin to the destruction of the Soviet forces in the battle of Fort Teller. The maddened Malashenko would have none of this and despite Orlovsky trying to calm him down and reasoning with him that going to Settle was suicide, Malashenko shot the colonel with his pistol in a fit of rage, murdering him. Lebedjev, shocked at Orlovsky's murder, pretended to agree with Malashenko that Vladimir was a traitor and promised to send the battalion to defend Seattle from the American counter-attack. When Malashenko left for Seattle, Lebedjev kneeled beside the corpse of his best friend and uttered: "Time to choose...old friend." He then ordered the surviving Red Army to evacuate from the United States. What his friend kept telling him through the war seemed to have reached his heart. See also * Jeremiah Sawyer Category:Soviet characters Category:Soviet Assault characters